


JUMP On WhatsApp

by Chiesa_1507



Series: JUMP's WhatsApp Group [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiesa_1507/pseuds/Chiesa_1507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our cute de facto leader has just created a WhatsApp group specially for JUMP which of course, is not out of his own willingness but because Johnny-san wanted him to do so to bring JUMP closer. But slowly, the members are leaving one by one. What is the reason that caused them to leave the WhatsApp group, making the cute leader heartbroken ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	JUMP On WhatsApp

Yabu Kota has created the group  
Inoo Kei has joined  
Arioka Daiki has joined  
Okamoto Keito has joined  
Nakajima Yuto has joined  
Takaki Yuya has joined  
Yamada Ryosuke has joined  
Yaotome Hikaru has joined  
Chinen Yuri has joined  
Morimoto Ryutaro has joined

Yabu: Johnny-san said to become closer which explains why I created this group.  
Morimoto: But we are close enough. In fact, some of us are too close.  
Nakajima: I agree ! Yama-chan and Chinen are too close !  
Chinen: Are you perhaps jealous of how close I am with Ryosuke ?  
Nakajima: I'm not ! I'm close to Keito as well !  
Okamoto: I'm closer to Ryutaro and Chi-chan.  
Morimoto: Keito, please don’t drag me in.  
Arioka: Well, unlike 7, BEST are all close.  
Yamada: 7 are all close as well !  
Inoo: Yup, we're all close to one another.  
Nakajima: 7 too !  
Yaotome: No jealousy is needed.  
Nakajima: I'm not jealous from the start !  
Takaki: Since Daiki is mine and will only be mine.  
Yamada: Since when was my best friend yours ?!  
Arioka: Bakaki ! I belong to Inoo-chan !  
Yabu: Kei, I didn’t know.  
Inoo: Know what ?  
Yabu: That you own a penguin as a pet.  
Arioka: I am not a penguin ! I'm not Inoo-chan's pet !  
Takaki: Yea ! Daiki is not Inoo-chan’s ! He is mine !  
Yamada: My best friend don't belong to you !  
Chinen: Ryosuke, you're mine.  
Nakajima: See ! You two are too close !  
Morimoto: Just admit that you're jealous.  
Okamoto: Yutti, just admit it. I'll lend you my shoulder to cry on.  
Yamada: Keito, that's disgusting.  
Yabu: And I can't totally imagine that...  
Takaki: Same here ! Maybe Keito crying on Yuto is possible.  
Yamada: Keito is always crying~  
Chinen: I want to cry on Ryosuke’s chest.  
Nakajima: ...  
Inoo: Yuto, don’t cry. Your ex-leader is here for you.  
Arioka: JJ Express ! I miss those days~  
Yaotome: I want to see Tama-chan wearing a dress~  
Inoo: He already did for Kis-My concert.  
Yabu: Inoo-chan, you're now part of JUMP, not JJ Express.  
Yaotome: That's right. But I feel that crying on Inoo-chan is more logical than crying on Yabu.  
Yabu: Hey ! What do you mean by that ?!  
Arioka: I agree with Hikaru-kun. Inoo-chan is more reliable in this case.  
Morimoto: True. Inoo-chan is more reliable.  
Yaotome: Yabu is scary. He is totally glaring at me. I don't want to be punished.

Yaotome left the group.

Chinen: Yabu-chan ! You're making Hikaru-kun cry !  
Yamada: Yea ! What should I do now ?! We still got School Kakumei later !  
Yabu: Sorry for being a bad leader then.  
Okamoto: Yabu-kun, you're a great leader !  
Takaki: Keito, it is so obvious that you're mocking Yabu now.  
Okamoto: I'm not ! I'm honest !  
Nakajima: Keito, don't worry. No one will blame you for mocking Yabu-chan.  
Okamoto: But I'm not !  
Morimoto: Alright. Just cry at one corner and don't disturb me while I'm playing my game. My character just died.  
Okamoto: Ryu-chan, meanie !

Okamoto left the group.

Yamada: Ryutaro, please ask your Keito not to cling onto my Yuri.  
Chinen: Yea, although I'm perfectly alright but Ryosuke will get angry.  
Morimoto: Not my problem.  
Takaki: That’s mean.  
Morimoto: Whatever, my game is more important.  
Yamada: Hardcore gamer.  
Morimoto: Not like Ninomiya-kun though.  
Chinen: Okay~ I'm sleeping so I'll make Keito cling onto you.  
Yamada: What ?

Chinen left the group.

Morimoto: Yabu-chan, help me with Keito. My character just died again.  
Yabu: Ask Inoo-chan. He is the leader for JJ Express.  
Inoo: Kota, just stop pouting~  
Yabu: I'm not.  
Yamada: By the way, who is still in the group ?  
Morimoto: Just check it yourself.  
Inoo: Kota, Yama-chan, Ryu-chan, Takaki and Dai-chan.  
Nakajima: Hey ! I'm not replying doesn't mean that I'm not in the group anymore !  
Inoo: Sorry~ I forgot.  
Nakajima: But I'm amazed that Takaki and Dai-chan isn't replying.  
Yabu: In fact, Ryu-chan is replying quite often.  
Morimoto: In that case, I'm leaving. AH ! My character just died for the third time ! Screw this ! Don't text me while I'm gaming !  
Yamada: But you're gaming 95% of the time though.  
Inoo: But still not as hardcore as Ninomiya-kun,  
Yabu: That's true, I wonder where he find the time for gaming.  
Morimoto: Ask him directly or get Chinen to ask Ohno-kun to ask Ninomiya-kun. I'm leaving for real this time. Bye. I'm busy gaming.

Morimoto left the group.

Takaki: So what's happening ?  
Yabu: Nothing ?  
Inoo: Kota, don't answer with a question.  
Nakajima: Takaki, just scroll up and read. Dai-chan, do the same as well.  
Arioka: No way, too troublesome.  
Takaki: Yup, I agree with my Daiki.  
Arioka: Oi ! I'm not yours ! I'm Inoo-chan's !  
Yabu: But I own Inoo-chan.  
Inoo: Hika owns me though, not you.  
Yabu: Hika owns me as well.  
Nakajima: Hikaru-kun is totally staring at the two of you.  
Takaki: I'm betting Dai-chan's pocky that he is curious what we're chatting about.  
Arioka: Hey ! Don't bet with my pocky ! It is mine !  
Takaki: What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours.  
Yamada: I've been reading and I can't stand it anymore. Yuya, you're too cheesy.  
Takaki: Try to be cheesy to Chinen and you'll know why I'm cheesy to Dai-chan.  
Arioka: I'm leaving, stupid romanticist.

Arioka left the group.

Yabu: You just drove Dai-chan out of the group~  
Inoo: And he is very angry about you betting using his pocky~  
Nakajima: Woah... The oldest is extremely childish today.  
Yamada: Is there something wrong with my eyes ?  
Inoo: I don't think so...  
Yamada: Since when was Yutti so mature ?  
Nakajima: What ?!  
Yabu: Yuto, I think you're the extremely childish one though.  
Nakajima: Even though you're the one thag starts teasing Takaki first ?!  
Takaki: Because BEST is just so close that we can tease each other.  
Inoo: It sound so wrong in a way.  
Yamada: Inoo-chan is thinking sick.  
Yabu: Yama-chan, I know you tease Chinen in that way before.  
Takaki: Yup, so you can't say that Inoo-chan is thinking sick.  
Nakajima: See ! Yama-chan, you're really too close to Chinen.  
Yamada: Well, what can I do ?! Chinen is just so in love with me !  
Inoo: And you're so in love with Chinen as well.  
Takaki: That he finds you a little annoying.  
Yabu: Which causes him to always be with the Nube boys.  
Nakajima: And that piss Raiya off since he don’t get much time with Yoshizawa.  
Inoo: That's the reason why Raiya and Yuto are fighting.  
Takaki: So it is all Yamada's fault.  
Yabu: Yama-chan, be responsible.  
Nakajima: Yup, be responsible for causing my relationship with Raiya to be sour.  
Yamada: ...

Yamada left the group.

Yabu: Did we go too far with our teasing ?  
Nakajima: I'm sure we did...  
Takaki: Since Yama-chan has joined Keito to sulk at a corner.  
Inoo: I don't think so ! Serve him right for being too close with Chinen !  
Yabu: Wait, what's with the character switch ?!  
Takaki: I think their phone got swapped when they accidentally bumped into each other when Yama-chan rushed to join Keito.  
Yabu: I see,  
Inoo: No wonder my message was sent under Inoo-chan’s name !  
Nakajima: Took you long enough to realise.  
Inoo: Inoo-chan, you could've told me !  
Nakajima: No way, your phone have lots of interesting stuff. For example... Chinen’s naked photo.  
Yabu: What ?!  
Takaki: You violated JUMP's baby squirrel ?!  
Yabu: Oi ! Nakajima Yuto !  
Nakajima: Oh my ! There's Yama-chan's naked photo as well !  
Yabu: NAKAJIMA YUTO !  
Takaki: It is not my problem unless he violated Chinen or have my penguin's photo.  
Inoo: I didn’t do anything to them ! Yama-chan and Chinen was the one that started !  
Nakajima: So you did have sex.  
Yabu: ... Okay. Just control yourself.  
Nakajima: Wow... Yuto, you really need to control yourself. There's really a lot...  
Inoo: Wah ! Inoo-chan stop looking !  
Takaki: Why not just take your phone back ?  
Yabu: Yuya, you're being smart for the first time.  
Takaki: Yabu, I'm not that stupid.  
Nakajima: No way, I still want to see what other secret Yuto have in his phone.

Nakajima left the group.

Inoo: Stupid Inoo-chan !  
Inoo left the group.

Yabu: Only us left.  
Takaki: Are you serious ?  
Yabu: Yup.

Takaki left the group.

************

"Only me left..." Yabu mumbled to himself.

************

Yabu deleted the group.


End file.
